Chapter 39 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Rely on Me
Short Summary Long Summary Jackie curses about Riruka’s shameful loss, and then leaps over Inazuma’s scissors. She tries an axe kick, but Inazuma blocks the attack with his other hand. After Jackie curses Devil Fruits, Inazuma states that the kicks leave much to be desired, asking whether she boasts too much, or is restricted. After cursing Inazuma for mocking her, Jackie states she is restricted. Jackie explains that her Fullbring, Dirty Boots, increases her leg strength and kicking power, but it only gets stronger when it gets dirtier. After Inazuma composes himself from his momentary disgust, he admits that Jackie is right not to care about his reaction, since caring about other peoples’ perceptions holds one back from their true potential. Even though the platform has no filth, Jackie’s exhaust pipes spread filth all over her legs. While Jackie was reluctant to use it earlier, due to its exhaustive nature, Jackie calls the power boost “the real deal”. She promptly proves it by kicking right through Inazuma’s scissor hand, slamming the Drag Queen’s head. After Jackie smirks in confidence, Inazuma wipes away his blood while forming another scissor hand, muttering about the coming difficulty. Byro uses Flame Liquid, which Chopper dodges with a Jumping Point. Byro is able to catch a midair Chopper with a Tornado Liquid. To protect himself from the fall, Chopper uses Guard Point, and then uses Heavy Point to take the offensive. The reindeer thinks in frustration about Byro’s vials keeping him from getting close and ending it in one shot. On the other hand, Chopper is still reluctant to hurt an elderly man, due to his Doctor instincts. Byro then accurately guesses what’s going through Chopper’s mind, with the incredulous reindeer asking if Byro ate a mind-reading Devil Fruit. Byro dismisses this, citing his genius instead, which made him a Chief of Staff. Byro then grins, claiming to not be as easy to stop as appearances would suggest. Byro then completely downs another vial, with Chopper yelling about never drinking science experiments. As Byro yells that it isn’t poisonous, the Muscle Liquid takes its effect on Byro’s body, which enlarges everything except the head. Byro then gloats about his form, thinking he radiates power and fear, but Chopper just bursts into laughter, cackling about how stupid Byro looks. Byro then snarls a curse, punching Chopper in the gut to stop the laughing. Jellal and the 3rd Raikage are panting, with absolutely no one else even close to the two. The 3rd powers down his Lightning Cloak, while comparing the Ten Wizard Saints to the Kage. Jellal agrees with that, adding that the Four Gods of Ishgar are on a completely different level, and even he wouldn’t have a chance against their unreal power. When the 3rd Raikage asks why those Four are not in the war, Jellal admits that only one, Warrod, answered the call, and the others didn’t respond, and the Magic Council can’t control them anyway. The Third compares them to the Sannin, thinking the Magic Council should have done better in recruiting them. Jellal explains that it’s for the best the top three remain neutral, due to the potential damage between foes at that level of power, especially considering the damage lower Wizard Saints can cause. The 3rd concedes the point, and while he once believed in victory above all else, he understands the need to preserve the areas they’re protecting. The 3rd admits he has no choice but to take things to the next level, despite his own misgivings. Jellal notes the Indoctrination, with the 3rd saying Konton is too strong, and that he gets in his victims’ heads, telling them to commit horrible acts, with everyone listening to him, even though they know its wrong. Jellal then recalls Kisuke and Chitsujo compiling a report on their guesses about Indoctrination, and decides to try and confirm their theory. Jellal asks if the 3rd actually sees Konton in his mind whenever he comes up with a new order, and the 3rd confirms it, with Konton exerting more power if the Raikage refuses, making sure the 3rd always obeys. The 3rd Raikage then creates a Cloak of Black Lightning, remembering that Konton’s first order upon his resurrection was to complete the technique. The 3rd then asks Jellal to survive, adding that he is one of the only ones who can beat it. Jellal then tells the 3rd not to worry and the Wizard will not lose. Komamura roars as he throws a haymaker at Yugito, who quickly leaps onto the Soul Reaper’s arms. After jumping off, Yugito sends a Fire Style: Raining Fire, forcing Komamura to Flash Step away. He reappears at Yugito’s side, and with a “Roar, Tenken”, sends a giant arm and blade crashing down toward Yugito. She’s able to block with her Cat Claws to stay unharmed, but is forced back to the platform. Komamura notes being impressed, with Yugito quipping that cats always land on their feet. She then shoots a Fire Style: Torrential Flame, and Komamura blocks with a Bakudō #39: Enkōsen. The Soul Reaper swings Tenken, and the Jinchūriki leaps away. Komamura follows up with a Hadō #4: Byakuri, which successfully pierces Yugito’s shoulder in spite of her attempt to dodge. When she flexes it, Yugito realizes she can’t use Hand Signs in her current state. She then compliments Komamura for his win-win move, noting it would have ensured victory with anyone else. Yugito then asks Matatabi to heal her, and the Tailed Beast quickly does so, surprising Komamura. Yugito reminds the Soul Reaper that she is just like Naruto, with Komamura frustrated he forgot that fact. Yugito states there are silver linings to life as a Jinchūriki, despite their normally hellish life, such as great Chakra levels and near-instant healing. Once the injury heals, Yugito then gets down on all fours, and uses the Version 1 Chakra Cloak. She claims she’s starting off easy, telling Komamura to do himself a favor and die. Law instantly activates Room, thinking it will be easy to take out four grunts. Unfortunately, Giriko chose these four since their defenses would allow for them to survive long enough for Giriko’s contract to take effect. The two Sound Chūnin keep using substitution with wood stumps they brought along, while two wizards would just keep up the long-range bombardment of bullets and fire. While Law notes they really took staying out of Law’s range to heart, he wonders how they even know about it. Law then realizes that Doflamingo must have informed every high-ranking Coalition officer, due to the Op-Op Fruit’s significant power. Law blocks three kunai and dodges three bullets. When the other Sound tries to attack with his tantō, Law blocks with his nodachi. The Pirate knocks it to the side and cuts off the ninja’s head, but it turns out to be another Substitution. After muttering a curse, Law leaps over a fire blast, breaking his concentration needed to use the Op-Op Fruit. Realizing he’s running out of time, Law decides to take out the wizards first, getting a spark of inspiration. Once Law starts moving his hands, the two wizards react with confusion, thinking they’re out of range, but wondering if Law can increase it. As the two Sound Chūnin gang up on Law, he substitutes himself with a stump, baffling the ninjas. Switching with the stump had put the Bullet wizard in Law’s range, with the Pirate using an Injection Shot to destroy his heart, instantly killing him. Giriko then says Law’s time is up, and green light appears around the remaining three grunts, doubling their strength. The wizard then shoots a more powerful fireball, and though Law leaps away, he’s still caught in the blast. Knightwalker is irritated at Shinji’s grin, knowing he’s not taking her seriously. Shinji has still not used any of his abilities, matching Knightwalker with pure swordsmanship. As she screams in fury, Knightwalker blasts Shinji with a Vacuum Spear: Mel Force, who disperses it with an exertion of some of his Spiritual Pressure. As Knightwalker mutters about that being impossible, Shinji grins that nothing’s impossible for him. Knightwalker growls in response, firing a Light Spear: Million Suns, which Shinji blocks with his Zanpakutō. After Shinji compliments Knightwalker for having so much power for her hot body, comparing her to Erza, she equips her Velocity Spear: Silfarion. After Knightwalker vanishes from sight, Shinji barely blocks the attack aimed for his head, still getting nicked in the cheek. After Shinji mutters about the speed, Knightwalker forces Shinji to keep frantically blocking the attacks. When Shinji says Knightwalker shouldn’t bring out his serious side, she derides him as an imbecile. Shinji then throws off his coat, catching Knightwalker’s spear, giving the Vizard some distance. He then pulls his Hollow Mask over his face, making Knightwalker tremble with his intense Dual-Spiritual Pressure, with Shinji reminding her a serious him is a scary him. Naruto and Smoker hit each other at the same time, making the other stumble. Smoker mutters about it being awhile since he felt a punch, with Naruto taking that as becoming complacent in superiority, calling him Smokey in the process. Smoker then states only so many people can actually hit him, then asking Naruto to not call him “Smokey”. As Naruto cracks his knuckles, Smoker briefly sees Luffy in his place. Naruto jokes about Smoker loving a nickname; with Smoker replying that Naruto is reminding him of someone he really can’t stand. The two then exchange more powered up punches and kicks, with Naruto saying he was looking forward to facing someone from the MediaWiki:Badtitletext. When Smoker asks, Naruto uppercuts the Vice Admiral, saying what Luffy told him about the World Government really pisses him off. Smoker glares, saying that even though he doesn’t agree with every action of the World Government, he won’t let the insult stand. Naruto then asks if Smoker agrees with the killing people for their heritage, wiping out an island due to fear, or the slavery. Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Smoker responds with a White Cannon. All of the Narutos are able to dodge the attack, and one attempts to engage in Taijutsu, but is karate-chopped in the head, forcing it to disperse. Another charges with a Sage Art: Rasengan, with Smoker dodging to the side and kneeing this one, with it dispersing from the force. Another Naruto throws a kunai, which phases right through Smoker, who sends a White Blow to make this Naruto go poof. Smoker mutters about there being only two Narutos left, wondering which one is real as one throws a punch. Smoker dodges and grabs this one by the face, asking if he’s a parlor trick. Naruto grins that parlor tricks don’t work, and the classics still work, revealing that this one is a clone with a poof. The kunai then transforms into the real Naruto, who quickly forms a Sage Art: Rasengan that slams Smoker’s stomach, forcing a cry of pain. Naruto then glares at Smoker, calling the World Government corrupt to the core, vowing to bring all of it down for peace to the oppressed. Kiba grins at Naruto’s performance against Riruka and Smoker, and then decides he can’t be caught slacking off, refocusing on the fight with Hughes. Hughes then starts with Vampire Bite, with Kiba and Akamaru quickly leaping away. Hughes then sends a Franken Knuckle behind Kiba, but Akamaru is able to rush and tackle Frankenstein’s Monster before it can hit Kiba. Werewolf Claws are then slashed towards Shino, who evades and makes his way back to Kiba. When Shino notes them being outnumbered, Kiba asks if anyone can give them a hand. Shino then chastises Kiba for complaining, saying they should just give their all against there opponent, because that’s what they decided to do when they joined the Alliance. Kiba concedes the point, and asks for ideas. Hughes then sends a Minotaur Charge, forcing the trio to evade, with Kiba noting the monster has difficulty in changing direction. Kiba then decides to try and take out the controller, telling Akamaru to do a Man Beast Clone. They then charge with a Fang Over Fang, but Hughes counters with Mummy Bandages, completely stopping the two. Once the mummy slams them down, Hughes gloats that the monsters won’t let him be attacked. Kiba responds by asking what sort of teamwork is controlling and forcing the monsters to fight, with Hughes dismissing this by saying the monsters are just dolls, and they would no serve no purpose without him controlling them. This angers Kiba, who highly values his camaraderie with Akamaru, and hates the thought of controlling anything instead of working together. Hughes then sends another Minotaur Charge at the entrapped Kiba and Akamaru, but Shino then says the Minotaur won’t harm his comrades anymore, as he stands above the defeated Gorgon and Devil. When the Minotaur collapses, Hughes wonders why his Command Tact won’t work on him, with Shino informing him that the Command Tact is working just fine. Shino then explains that the Magic within the Command Tact is used to establish a connection and acts as a power source for the objects, much like the Puppet Master Jutsu. When Hughes shouts for an answer, Shino states he got his insects on the monsters, so they can feed on the Magic Power. Hughes widens his eyes in fear, wondering how Shino figured it out so quickly. Shino then unleashes his insects on the Mummy, freeing Kiba and Akamaru while saying he is the worst possible opponent for Hughes. Shino thinks about how he needs to wisely use his insects or he’ll run out. Hughes then angrily shouts that he has more monsters to win with, starting with a Franken Knuckle. Kiba and Akamaru are able to hit it with a Fang Over Fang, defeating it before it can do any damage. Frustrated, Hughes sends the Werewolf after Shino and a Cyclops after Kiba and Akamaru. When Hughes slashes a Werewolf Claw, it only hits a bug clone, with the real Shino shooting a Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere from behind. Kiba and Akamaru dodge a Cyclops Smash, and promptly knock it out with a Tunneling Fang. Unfortunately, Shino is hit with a Vampire Bite, taking the Ninja’s power. Hughes then gloats about the Vampire being the star student of the Monster Academy due to its draining ability, speculating about what would have been if he could have used it on Natsu all those years ago. Hughes then calls it awesome seeing the Vampire eat something other than magic, yelling for him to finish the “Bug-Boy”. Akamaru gets Shino out of dodge, with Kiba giving Shino a food pill once he’s out of danger, telling the Aburame not to die after the promise they made after the war. As Shino chews, Kiba yells that they vowed to support Naruto with all of their power, asking what’s a Hokage without reliable soldiers. When Hughes laughs that they will have to break that promise, Kiba curses the Wizard, vowing to make him pay. After Hughes gloats that Kiba can’t possibly beat the Vampire, the Ninja promptly uses a Shadow Clone Jutsu for a single clone. As the Vampire charges, the Kibas and Akamaru use an Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo to all join into a Three-Headed Wolf. Hughes wonders what it is, with the Vampire hesitating in its charge. The three then unleash a Tail Chasing Rotating Fang, driving the Vampire backwards, making Hughes gasp in fear. Kiba thinks that he will never be Hokage, telling Naruto his new dream is to be the best friend and soldier he could ask for. Kiba calls Naruto the Alpha, and vows he will have his support to the very end. Kiba then strikes Hughes, breaking several bones while defeating the Edolasian. Kiba changes back, saying teamwork will grant more power than anyone can possibly have alone, giving a victorious grin. Sugarboy effortlessly blocks another flurry of kunai from Tenten, who’s frustrated that the fight has gone nowhere thanks to that liquefying sword. Sugarboy then arrogantly observes the frustration on “her adorable looking face”. These words creep out Tenten, calling Sugarboy more disturbing then Guy and Lee, wondering what would happen if they met. She then imagines Sugarboy wearing a pink jumpsuit, embracing Lee and Guy while shouting about the joys of youth. This makes Tenten shiver in horror, telling herself not to think such thoughts, vowing to do whatever it takes to make sure that image never happens. Sugarboy wonders what Tenten’s thinking about, deciding to charge her, but Tenten comes back to reality and ducks under the slash while striking the Edolasian’s legs with two tonfa. As Sugarboy swings at her, she leaps away and reseals the tonfa, knowing they won’t do much good against someone as tough as Sugarboy. Tenten then brings out a Fūma Shuriken, tossing it at Sugarboy, who blocks and liquefies it. Tenten then unseals her Manipulated Tools: Tensasai, sending several weapons streaking towards Sugarboy. While the Edolasian is able to liquefy several, more are still able to cut him in non-fatal areas. When Sugarboy tries to charge, Tenten unseals more kunai. When Sugarboy arrogantly says he can liquefy the lot, Tenten just smiles and throws them. Once Sugarboy liquefies the blades, the paper bombs remain, promptly blowing up in his face. While Tenten thinks she got him, Sugarboy zooms out of the fire and cuts her deeply with Rosa Espada. As Tenten falls backwards, Sugarboy states that while Tenten is good at weapons, she’s still weak and its too early for her to face someone on his level. Tenten is infuriated at his words for their truth, cursing and wondering if that’s all she got. As Coalition grunts praise Sugarboy and deride Tenten, she laments being weak, calling herself the weakest of the Leaf 11 after Sakura, Ino and Hinata’s training. Tenten then recalls a memory from after the 4th Shinobi World War. Kiba is talking about relaxing after all they went through; with Chōji wishing Naruto could join them. Shikamaru reminds them that he still needs to get used to his new arm, with Ino shuddering at the thought of Madara taking that arm, since none of them had been told what happened during Infinite Tsukuyomi. When Tenten remains solemn, Lee tells her to join in the celebrations, with Tenten forcing a smile while saying she’s still shaken up about Guy. After she asks why he isn’t bothered, Lee states he is proud of Guy, and even if he can’t be a Shinobi anymore, his flames of youth will never die. Tenten asks Lee if he thinks she’s weak, prompting Kiba to wonder why she asked, catching everyone’s attention. Tenten admits that the victory feels bittersweet with Guy’s crippling, and Hinata adds that Neji’s death also contributed to that feeling. When Kiba asks what that has to do with it, Shino explains that Tenten feels useless because it was her teammate that died, and her sensei that was crippled. As Tenten thinks if she was stronger these events might have been avoided, Ino tries to console her by saying Madara was a monster in strength, and she shouldn’t call herself weak by comparing to people like that. Shikamaru states Tenten’s opinion of herself isn’t entirely unfair, earning a yell of protest from Ino. Shikamaru then points out that applies to everyone of the other Leaf 11, remembering when they said they couldn’t rely on Naruto to save them, and that they would step up. When Kiba says they did, Shikamaru states they were all a major help against Obito, they were useless against Madara. Shikamaru proclaims that they all need to step up their game, shocking everyone else present. Since Naruto will be Hokage one day, they all need to be stronger so he doesn’t have to constantly save them, and they can share the burden as soldiers. Shikamaru steps up asking them to promise to do all this, and the entire group instantly agrees. Tenten then thinks that while she was never close to Naruto, she still considers him a friend and someone to admire. She thanks him for saving Neji from himself, and for bringing back Tsunade to heal Lee from his career-ending injury. Tenten quickly brings out a plasma pill, rejuvenating her blood cells. Sugarboy notes her getting up, thinking he should just finish her off. Tenten vows that she will keep her promise, unsealing the Leaf Fan, one of the Six Paths Sage’s weapons. Coalition onlookers express surprise at Tenten’s endurance, but express confidence that Sugarboy can finish her. Tenten states she has enough Chakra for one last attack, assured it will be enough. When Sugarboy asks, Tenten explains what her weapon is, surprising the Edolasian. Sugarboy charges, with onlookers cheering him on, and Tenten readies her attack, daring Sugarboy to liquefy it. She unleashes Leaf Fan: Fire Coil, instantly defeating Sugarboy, much to the Coalition soldiers’ comical shock. When Tenten notices that all his hair was burned off, she calls him creepier without the hairdo. She smiles in victory, and then begins to collapse in exhaustion. Erza catches her, complimenting the Ninja and telling her to rest. Lucy then steps up with Taurus and Loke, staring down all the surrounding Coalition soldiers when Tenten loses consciousness. Yukio gets notified that Hughes and Sugarboy have been defeated, annoying the Fullbring, who notes that the unit has already lost four top fighters. Yukio then decides to step up his game, not wanting to get in trouble with Smoker. He then starts making additions to Invaders Must Die, stating he will add a new level of difficulty to the game. When rumbling is felt throughout the platform, a Wizard wonders what it is, with a Leaf Jōnin reminding him they are on Coalition turf. Several strange towers rise up, with Meredy thinking that can’t be good. When Naruto wonders what it is, Smoker realizes that Yukio has made his move. Appearing Characters Jackie Tristan Inazuma Byro Tony Tony Chopper Third Raikage Jellal Fernandes Sajin Komamura Yugito Nii Trafalgar D. Water Law Giriko Kutsuzawa Erza Knightwalker Shinji Hirako Naruto Uzumaki Smoker Kiba Inuzuka Hughes Akamaru Shino Aburame Sugarboy Tenten Might Guy (Hallucination) Rock Lee (Hallucination + Flashback) Chōji Akimichi (Flashback) Shikamaru Nara (Flashback) Ino Yamanaka (Flashback) Hinata Hyūga (Flashback) Erza Scarlet Lucy Heartfilia Taurus Leo Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Meredy Abilities Jutsu * Lightning Cloak * Cloak of Black Lightning * Fire Style: Raining Fire * Fire Style: Torrential Flame * Cat Claws * Shadow Clone Jutsu * Sage Art: Rasengan * Man Beast Clone * Fang Over Fang * Tunneling Fang * Tail Chasing Rotating Fang * Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere * Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo Fullbring * Dirty Boots * Invaders Must Die Devil Fruits * Snip Snip Fruit * Human Human Fruit ** Jumping Point ** Guard Point ** Heavy Point * Op Op Fruit * Plume Plume Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way) * Hadō (破道, Way of Destruction) ** #4: Byakuri * Bakudō (縛道, Way of Binding) ** #39: Enkōsen Zanpakuto * Tenken (天譴, Heavenly Punishment) Weapons * Flame Liquid * Tornado Liquid * Muscle Liquid * Magic Spear: Ten Commandments ** Vacuum Spear: Mel Force ** Light Spear: Million Suns ** Velocity Spear: Silfarion * Command Tact ** Monster Academy *** Vampire Bite *** Franken Knuckle *** Werewolf Claws *** Minotaur Charge *** Mummy Bandages *** Cyclops Smash * Fūma Shuriken * Manipulated Tools: Tensasai * Rosa Espada * Leaf Fan ** Fire Coil Techniques * Room * Injection Shot * White Cannon * White Blow Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 38 (Fairy Tail Campaign): This One's For You Next Chapter: Chapter 40 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Scales of Battle Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign